Michelangelo is pregnant and april is the mother
by lil mikey21
Summary: When mikey has been leaving every time after they were finishing there training sessions as there father master splinter is getting suspicious about his youngest son...it happens after there photo shoot.


Oh Mikey and April are secretly dating each other that's why Mikey left the after the training session is over and he told his father that he was pregnant with April's baby and splinter is angry, pissed off, and shocked then told him to leave when the baby is born then live with them and told him to never come back with the baby how will his brothers take it

Photo man: (look up from his camera) hey aren't they four of you.

Raph: huh oh yeah we're missing one more.

Leo: (sighs) our baby brother mikey is a bit camera shy I mean really camera shy so, uh, where is he... MICHELANGELO. Mikey.!

Photo man: (wince in pain)

Donnie and Raph: (covering there ears)

Photoman: your louder than my children i have at home.

Donnie: how many children you have.

Photo man: just like you four but one girl.

Donnie: oh can I...

Photo man: hell no she chose mikey to be her girlfriend not you.

Donnie: o...okay.

Raph: (hit leo upside the head) why are you yelling idiot, we are right beside you dumb ass.

Leo: ow i'm sorry.

Mikey: (depression) I want to die and be reborn into a pearl or better yet i want to die and be reborn into a clam and die again into ashes (tears form)

Donnie: (see mikey mopping and sulking on the couch) found him. Come on baby brother take a picture with us.

Mikey: (shake his head no) no I don't want to... I hate taking pictures especially if it's a family one, c'mon dudes, just this time please.

Raph: nope come on Mikey just one pic that's it.

Mikey: (deadpan voice) no.

Leo: yeah just one please mikey, c'mooon listen to your big brothers.

Donnie: (smirks ) please mikey.

Mikey: (sigh in defeat, then smiles) Okay guys move over.

Mikey got up from the couch and to his three older brothers side high-five them and look at the camera together smiling and happy as a family

Photo man: ( smiles ) perfect okay guys say ''ninja time''.

All except Mikey: NINJA TIME.

Photo man: Mikey say it.

Raph: (smirks) I'll take your drawings away.

Mikey: (hesitated) NINJA TIME.

Photo man: alright.

Mikey: (eyes sadden) guys I have to tell you something.

**_They took three picture a family one, a silly one and ninja weapons one and the man left out the door smiling and happy at them_**

Photoman: (speaks pig latin to mikey)

Mikey: (nodded and spoke pig latin back)

Raph: so baby brother what do you want to tell us something.

Mikey: ( shy voice) yes Raph.

Leo: well what is it bro you can tell us anything.

Mikey: promise you three wont yell.

Donnie: we promise to you.

Mikey: okay ummm (nervous) I'm pregnant and casey and april is the mother and father of the baby and...

All: ( eyes widen ) WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!

Mikey: (wince and cover his ears) you guys said that you won't yell, my ears are ringing.

Raph and Leo: WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE YELLING AT YOU.

Donnie: **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT** (mouth wide open yelling) **YOU, CASEY AND APRIL HAD SEX WITHOUT PROTECTION ARE YOU CRAZY MIKEY, You could of caught a deadly disease when you had or have unprotected sex baby brother... but you got yourself pregnant. **

Mikey: (head down sadly) yes i know it was too fast and father already knows about it. (look at donnie shocked) you got to stop reading my books that's in my room donatello.

Donnie: i know.

Mikey: you three wouldn't play with me over the years so I started to hang out with them.

Raph: grrrr I was done with my work I was looking for you.

Mikey: he he sorry.

Leo: he did and what did he did he said about.

Mikey: I don't want to tell you.

Raph: what why.

Mikey: it might hurt your feelings when I say it.

Donnie: please tell us.

Mikey: (breaking voice) father told me to leave the clan/family to live with Casey and April when the baby is born.

Together: *gasp*

**Once the three brothers heard what there father said to mikey there heart is broken into pieces as mikey see it in there emotional faces **

All except Mikey: WHAT! NO you can't leave us mikey your the heart of this family if we don't have a light to darkness were will you go or us.

Donnie: ( hugging Mikey) *crying* no don't leave us.

Mikey: *smile sadly* D!

**They didn't notice that there father is listening to them and is sad that he had said to his youngest son Michelangelo he's gonna change his mind about it sooner or later**

Splinter: *i'm going to tell him to not move with them, if he did they will (shudder) going to tell not to move with them*

Mikey: I have to leave the clan when the baby is born so I'm never coming b...

Donnie: your my only baby brother I'm gonna miss u bugging me, playing with me and making inventions together.

Mikey: oh...I want to give you something.

Mikey gave Donnie his computer and books as Raph Leo and Donnie eyes widen of it

Donnie: your books and computer, why are you giving it to me.

Mikey: I don't need them anymore, when I move in with April and Casey I'll use there computer there, To remember me b- Donnie.

Donnie: (drop his things on the couch and hug mikey) Please don't leave us baby brother. (tears falling to mikey shoulder)

Raph and Leo: (crying as well)

Mikey: I know but father rules are rules, (chuckles ) hey you three don't cry cheer up.

Mikey wipe tears from there eyes as they look at him sadly as more tears came down

Raph: are we going to see you again.

Mikey: (cross his arms to his chest) if daddy lets you too.

Leo: (hug Mikey) if he says no were gonna to see you anyway.

Mikey: ( tears form, hug them) your the best big brothers that I ever had.

Raph: and your the best baby brother we ever had little ninja.

Mikey: Oh? Never hear that from you again.

Raph: well I missed it when we were little kids.

Once they hug then they feel a kick in mikey stomach then smiles at him put there hand on his stomach then mikey started to sing beautiful then sit down on the couch as the three just watch him as he sings so peacefully

Mikey: remember that song when you sing to me on Christmas night.

Raph: the one you left to got to top side that you got sad about when we destroyed your presents that you made for us. (sweat dropped)

Leo: *look at him shock*

Mikey: (death glare them) yeah and (dark orange aura) I'm still going to kick all of your ass for that insodent that april, casey and I worked so very hard on that and you three had ruined it with the fighting and arguing big brothers.

Raph: (eyes widen, back away from his leo and donnie) not going for it today.

Leo and Donnie: (scared) epee were sorry about that.

Mikey: (calm down)

Raph: and father had grounded us for that in two weeks after Christmas weekend he was highly upset with us for making you sad at the time.

Mikey: yeah. okay this song I don't know if I remember the lyrics.

I'm wishing on a star

and trying to believe

That even though it's far

He'll find me Christmas eve

I guess that Santa busy

Cause he's never come around

I think of him

when Christmas comes to town

Leo smiled, and walked toward his brother, singing,. Mikey notice him and look behind him toward his big brother. Leo then sat on Mikey left side on the couch

Leo singing

The best time of the year

when everyone comes home

with all the Christmas cheer

it's hard to be alone

Now its Donnie turn. He v walked and sat on mikey's right side of the couch, singing

Donnie singing

Putting up the Christmas tree

with friends who come around

it's so much fun

when Christmas comes to town

Leo smiled, and raph rolled his eyes, but he joined in standing in in front of Mikey put his his hand on Mikey bulge stomach

Raphael :

Presents for the children

wrapped up in red and green

Mikey:

All the things I've heard about

But it's never really seen

Donnie :

No one will be sleeping on

The night of Christmas eve

All: ( singing beautifully, infusion)

Hoping Santa's on his way

Raph smiles at Mikey:

when Santa's sleigh bells ring

Mikey:

I listen all around

Donnie:

The herald angels sing

Mikey:

I never hear a sound

Leo:

When all the dreams of children

Mikey:

Once lost will all be found

Leo:

That's all I want

When Christmas comes to town

All infusion:

That's all I want

When Christmas comes to town

Leo smiled holding mikey's left hand, Donnie also holding mikey's right hand. Raph touched mikey's shoulder and the baby bump, Mikey smiles at his big brothers as they smile back at him and laughing and smiling together

Mikey: I love that song when we were kids.

Raph: even though I hate it when we sang it with you I love it.

Mikey: ( hug Raph)

Leo: yeah mikey well never leave your side even our father say no.

Donnie: okay what other song you like.

Mikey: the song that April and Casey sang to me when I was sick its like this.

Mikey singing

My life is a gift from you  
Blessed from heaven, that's for sure  
So everyday I live give thanks to you  
I haven't been perfect but that's ok  
And you still show love my way, yeah  
Please don't leave me, stay  
Cause I know

The sun doesn't shine  
The rain doesn't fall  
And there wouldn't be a twinkle, twinkle, little star  
And just like we have winter, spring, and summer, fall

I can always count on you  
Because you never let me down  
You've always been around, for me  
And my trust for you will never leave  
It will never leave  
Cause you know my destiny  
So I believe

Everyday my faith get stronger  
Knowing you're there, I hang on a little longer  
Sometimes life gets a little hard, hey  
Yeah, times are tough, so hard to bare  
I get sometimes I feel you really don't care  
But when I open my eyes and look out the window

And see that  
The sun doesn't shine, and the rain doesn't fall  
And there wouldn't be a twinkle, twinkle little star, yeah  
And just like we have winter, spring, and summer, fall

I can always count on you  
Because you never let me down  
You've always been around, for me  
And my trust for you will never leave  
It will never leave  
Cause you know my destiny

I know if I believe  
I know if I believe, yeah, yeah  
I can do anything, if I believe  
I know if I believe,  
I know if I believe  
I can do anything, if I believe  
I can always count on you  
Cause you never, never, never let me down, oh no  
You've always been around, oh yes you have  
And my trust for you will never, never, never, leave  
will never, never, never, leave  
you're in control of my destiny  
So I believe.

Leo Donnie and father who is the shadow is shocked at his beautiful voice

Donnie: they sang that to you.

Mikey: uh-huh I went to sleep as they sleep by me on the bed, till I got better after we had sex.

Donnie: (eyes widen) they are sex maniacs you know that.

Mikey: yeah and i couldn't get out of bed for two to four minutes.

Donnie: oh my god.

Mikey: same thing I said and yesterday.

Raph: damn.

Leo: ( eyes lit up ) whaaaaaaaaat (that should of been us helping you get better not them)

Raph: (mouth drop) your voice is like an angel little brother.

Mikey: father always called me an angel and light of the family that always bring the family back together. Now that i'm leaving darkness is coming in here to ruin the family. So I have to leave.

Splinter: (tears form, crying softly)

Mikey: huh do you guys hear that crying.

They listen leo donnie and raph help mikey up and went to the door and see there father master splinter is crying on the floor as they listen to what he is saying

Splinter: I'm sorry my young one i over reacted I've should of known better im sorry that i had to kick you out of the group I'm a bad example of a father.

Mikey: (cover his month, tears form runs to him) father. (hugs him)

Splinter: (shocked about the hug) Michelangelo...

Mikey: please don't cry dad. I'm sorry I got pregnant, casey and april wanted a child and it went to fast.

Donnie: should of used protection.

Mikey: (grab donnie by his neck) what was that big brother.

Donnie: (scared) nothing little brother.

Mikey: (let him go) sorry brother mood swings.

Donnie: yeah.

Mikey: you could of see me in the gun range I had 50 bullets in this man head and chest.

Raph: hey Mikey I made a song.

Mikey: (eyes lit up) what song is it.

Raph: "Shell-shocked" you sing the first verse.

Mikey: okay.

**Mikey rap ****energetic**

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

**Raph raps beautiful**

That's my fam, I'll hold 'em down forever

Us against the world, we can battle whoever

Together ain't no way we gon' fail

You know I got your back, just like a turtle shell

Nobody do it better, all my brothers tryna get some cheddar

We all want our cut like the Shredder

Me and my bros come together for the dough

Bought the orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo

With the nun-chucks doors and I'm pullin' up slow

When we fall up in the party, they know anything goes

Check my Rolex, it say I'm the man of the hour

All this green in my pockets, you can call it turtle power

**Mikey rap smiling as raph did the verse**

(All for one when we fight together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for one when we ride together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(All for one when we fight together)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

(This family can bear any weather)

Knock, knock, you about to get shell shocked

**Raph raps softly**

Ain't nothing that could come in between me and my brothers

We all around if it's going down

It's just us, all for one, yeah you hear 'em right

Our business done, we disappear into the night

Came up together, so we all down for the fight

Ain't nothing wrong with that

Family, ain't nothing strong as that

And I'll be posted up where the strong is at

Brothers by my side, city on my back, real heroes

That's what the people want

They ain't born, gotta create 'em

Sayin' we gone as soon as we save 'em

That's part of the plan, by my side I'mma keep my brothers

Live or die man we need each other

**Both synced rapping smiling**

Four hitters, four winners

Tryna tell 'em you don't wanna go to war with us

We be them, we be them, young riders

Raised in the gutter, really started from the bottom

hey, we all we ever had, we all we ever needed and we undefeated

We be goin' hard, and make it look easy

Give me the whole pie, real cheesy

I told your girl no, but you might not believe me

She took a picture for me, told her smile for me

Pass her off I'm a real team player

Bandanna on my face like a gangster

Mikey: (sighs)

Splinter: my son what wrong.

Mikey: huh nothing.

Leo: when your sad something is going on what's wrong little brother.

Mikey: do I really have to leave.

Together: (look at splinter sadly)

Splinter: NO. (hesitated) no my son I didn't mean that middy.

Mikey: (sulking) don't call me that name I hate it when some call me that I don't like...

Splinter: i'm sorry my son I wont call you that again.

Raph: (sinkers) MIDNIGHT that's your middle name.

Mikey: I hate it I have two personality's.

Donnie: eh you have two personality's.

Mikey: yes I have but you might not like it.

Raph: come on mikey it won't be that bad.

Mikey: oh no. (eyes change to ruby red)

Splinter: (backing away)

Raph: uh sensei why are you backing away from mi...

Midnight: (pounce raph) hello raphie boy, nerd boy, and dumbass fearless leader hmm my good self was right all of you are bullies him to much.

Raph: (mouth drop ) I like this version of mikey.

Splinter: Raphael I would not say that I were you.

Raph: (confused ) what do you mean.

Midnight: (disappear infront of them )

All except splinter: (pull out there weapons) huh where he go.

Splinter: (sees him behind the three)

Midnight: (smirks, shush him)

Splinter: (head down, sigh)

Midnight: (pounce the three)

All: (eyes widen in pure shocked) WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT how come we didn't sense you but father did.

Midnight: cause I'm the better and faster mikey. ( eyes change back to baby blue)

Mikey: (holding his head) sorry guys. father.

Splinter: ( nodded )

Casey: hey knock knock, (eyes turns into hearts, spin around to mikey side) Mikey-swan...

Mikey: (eyes lit up) casey-kun, whoa.

Casey jones dipped Mikey then kissed passionate kiss then sit him up smiling at him the frown at his friends

Casey: (sad voice) Hello Splinter. (happy tone) hi Raphael Donatello and Leonardo hi your doing.

All except splinter: good.

Splinter: (growls at casey) Hi you bastard.

Casey: you see that mikey your father hates me (hide behind mikey cause splinter try to kill him).

Splinter: (was grab by the arms leo and raph) CAUSE YOU AND MS. APRIL GOT MY YOUNGEST SON MICHELANGELO PREGNANT YOU'RE GONNA PAY, LET ME GO MY SONS I WANT TO KILL HIM FOR THAT LET ME GO. AND DON'T CALL ME SENSEI YOU BIG BASTARD.

Leo: father calm down.

Raph: where's the fire master splinter. (chuckles softly )

Splinter: CALM DOWN. I'M PERFECTLY CALM? JUST LET ME AT HIM, PLEASE!

Mikey: father calm down please your hurting my ears.

Splinter: sorry michelangelo.

Casey: yeah I know. (Wink at mikey)

Mikey: (giggles)

Casey: Raphael you want to come with me and mikey to the park.

Raph: t..the park you know I hate parks Casey...

Mikey: (puppy eyes) please raph come with us.

Raph: (gulping, head down) yes.

Leo: softy raph.

Raph: shut up fearless leader.

Mikey: yay (grab raph hand) let's go.

Raph: whoa mikey since when you walk fast Now.

Mikey: oh from daddy private training session.

Raph: oh...WHAT.

Casey: (smirks) and those lessons have payed off.

Splinter: michelangelo can I hurt him now.

Mikey: no..father you can't.

Splinter: ( sighs ) damn.

Leo and Donnie: WHAT (look at master splinter ) you gave mikey a private training session.

Splinter: hmm why not sons when he was 3 year old and was bored cause you three went on patroling and he was bored and told me to give a private lesson.

Leo: (smirks) private lessons you say.

Raph: fearless what are planning its not a good idea when you have that look on your face.

Leo: (smirks evilly ) hey mikey heads up.

Michelangelo listen then caught two gargoyle statue with one hand and a huge rock on the other hand and then doge 6 knifes that where coming at him as the were super shocked except Casey who was in love again and recorded the whole thing and send it to April and his friends who they were going to see him at the park

Mikey: (look at leo angrily) you went into my room...

Leo: (looking away) No.

Mikey: Yes!

Leo: No.

Mikey: Yes!

Leo: no!

Mikey: Yes.

Leo: no.

Mikey: yes you did.

Leo: no I didn't.

Mikey: yes.

Leo: no.

Mikey: yes.

Leo: no.

Mikey: (smirks evily) No.

Leo: yes! (realized what he had said then back away from mikey)

Mikey: hey look there's Kairi.

Leo: what where.

All: ( Laughs heartily )

Mikey: (slap leo on the cheek hard)

Donnie, raph, and casey: damn and ooooooo leo your in trouble

Leo: (hold his check) Mikey.

Mikey: never go into my room without my or father permission GOT THAT FEARLESS LEADER.

Leo: (nodded) yes I'm sorry little brother.

Casey: lets go guys.

Mikey: (chuckles) Raph race you there.

Raph: not while I get there first.

Casey: hey wait up guys no fair.

Both: (Laugh in unison) slow poke.

Once they reach the sewer hole raph put his hands down as Mikey ran and jump on them then raph throwed michelangelo up as he went through the sewer as raph and casey follow and did the same thing like mikey did as they got up they see 3 motorcycles one with a fire red streaks on it, the second one have orange hearts with turbo heats and have a skulls

Mikey: whoa.

Raph: Casey you got us these.

Casey: yeah the red one is yours raph and you my love is the one with hearts and skulls on it.

Mikey: (walked over to his motorcycle) I love it casey thank you.

Raph: (dap casey) yeah we love it so you want to race mikey rematch except your second side is not helping you this time you to casey.

Casey: okay, lets do this race to the park.

They got the motorcycles and reviving up the engine very dangerously

Casey: READY...

Raph: SET...

Mikey: (smirks) GO...

They took off passing by cars and trucks turning right, then a hard left turn, running through the red light four times and they are getting chase by police they look at the police cars and looking at eachother smirks evilly

Raph: (laughs) its just like old times eh casey.

Casey: yeah.

Mikey: yall had fun without me when yall were on patrolling.

Casey: Yeah mikey sorry we should of told you.

Raph: yeah but your afraid of guns when we were kids.

Mikey: I know I got over that.

Sheriff: PULL OVER MOTORCYCLES OVER AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP.

Casey: (smirks) so what are going to do about them love.

Raph: (look back at the humans) NOW IT'S A PARTY NOW THEY HAVE THE SHERIFF WITH THEM.

Mikey: Split up well meet at the park.

Both: (nodded) okay mikey be safe (put there helmets on).

Mikey: you two as well now lets hit it.

Then they had went their serpeate was as michelangelo took the middle street as three and the sheriff police cars following and chasing him, Casey Hardy Jones took the right street as two police cars following and chasing him and Raphael took the left street as five police cars are following and chasing him

Mikey: (put on his helmet) its about to get serious here fellas follow me boys if you can keep up though.

Sheriff: MICHELANGELO PULL OVER.

Mikey: (eyes widen) how does he know my name.

Then 20 minutes later

Mikey: guys can you hear me.

Raph: yeah loud and clear mike.

Casey: yeah mikey-san.

Mikey: lets do that teacnike that went we were little raph and I showed you casey.

Raph: what are you crazy mikey.

Casey: Raphael right that's very dangerous love.

Then raph and casey here gunshot in the headset they were getting worried

Raph: baby bro are you alright.

Casey: mikey say something.

Mikey: there shooting at me that's a first yall want to do the technique now.

Both: (evil glared the police cars) yeah lets go.

Mikey: Alfalfa...

Raph: Mike...

Casey: ( happy) Foxtrot...

Raph and mikey: (inunison) Foxtrot...

Mikey: in other word...

Raph: adios...

All: Motherfucker...

They pass by them as all the police cruisers and the sheriff police cars crashed into eachother as they stop and highfive eachother then mikey got curious about the sheriff then got off his motorcycle and went to the crash site

Casey: mikey what are you doing.

Raph: get away from the site.

Mikey: I want see how the police sheriff know my name.

Mikey walked over to the crash site and went to the crash site with raph and casey by his side like bodyguards with weapons behind there backs then they see mikey stop when they see the sheriff walking and crawling out under the car and stop when someone call his name

Mikey: J...June Sauna.

Sherriff: (slowly look up, and smile weakly) hello private hamato how are you and your okay.

Casey: (growls at him, grab mikey waist protect) MINE! How did know his name.

Sheriff: used to my friend when I was a teen.

Mikey: J..June sauna im sorry that we did this to you I didn't know it was you...

Raph: I don't trust him little brother.

Mikey: if he's lying I can see it in his eyes.

Mikey walk over to him put his chin up to see his eyes then mikey fell to kness in shocked

Raph: little brother what happened.

Casey: did you see something.

Mikey: he was sent to us except for me and the baby.

Casey: who.

Mikey: ( scared ) s..Shredder.

Both: (nodded then realized at what he had said ) WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT.

Mikey: yes you two can kill him now. (nodded, walk away)

Sherriff: no please don't let them kill me please middy

Casey and Raphael smirks evilly then took there guns aim at his head then shoot his ass dead then put there guns away and went to mikey to see him sulking and crying softly

Raph: mikey-bro are you okay.

Mikey: (shake his hand away) lets go to the park.

Casey: but babe...

Mikey: (staring at them deadly) NOW RAPHAEL REBEL HAMATO AND CASEY HARDY LEE JONES!

Both: (scared) okay mikey-kun.

They got on there motorcycles and speed off they reached the park to see april, momo, and her cousin and friends then park there motorcycle and Mikey walk past April and the others then jumped up on top of the tree standing on it looking at the building where his friends may and susan

April: hey what's wrong with our love casey.

Casey: well you see uh...raph you tell her...

Raph: Somehow the shredder know about the baby and wants to kill us and keep my baby brother and his baby to join him.

April and others: WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! THE SHREDDER WANTS OUR BABY BROTHER AND COUSIN MIKEY AND THE BABY THEN WANT TO KILL US FOR NOT GIVING HIM HE'S NOT GOING TO DO THAT WHILE WE ARE AROUND. HE'S GOING TO GET HIS FOR TARGETING OUR BABY BROTHER AND OUR BABY COUSIN.

Mikey: *look down at them*

Casey: oh damn my ears are bleeding.

April: get used to it love.

Raph: (smirks) you got the right mind set pipsqueaks.

Mikey: (smirks)

April cousin: WHEN WE SEE THE SHREDDER WE'RE GOING TO TEAR HIM APART PEICE BY PEICE.

April: since when you all get so protectively over my love.

Mikey: (giggles, jump down from tree branch to tree branch) catch me april.

April: (caught mikey bridal style) mikey-kun don't do that.

Mikey: (rubbing his pregnant stomach) okay I won't.

April and Mikey: (kiss softly on the lips)

Casey: hey did you see that video I send you all...

Asuka, Mary, Queen, Quigley and Andrew: WHOA THAT WAS AWSOME MIKEY. Hey mikey can you teach us that so we can protect you and the baby.

Mikey: (thinking) hmm I don't know guys.

Asuka: (nudging mary)

Mary: (puppy eyes tearing) please mikey-san.

Mikey: (smile, pat Mary hair) okay I'll teach you all at the basketball court.

Andrew: uh about that there are some teenagers that wouldn't let us sit there.

Mikey: is that so raphie let's go.

Raph: right are you gonna watch.

All: yeah.

They walk to the basketball court as the four people playing basketball with eachother then the player throwed the ball into a foul side it went to mikey's foot

Mikey: guys get off of our court now.

Abu and Abigail: yes mikey.

Ferry: hey what about our game.

Gere: yeah we can't play with a weak pregnant man.

All kids: (gasp)

Raph: (standing over the two) what did you say about my baby brother. (cracking his hands, tick mark on his head and arm)

Abu: whoa raph, gere didn't mean it.

Gene: I do mean it Abu, he just can't take the court like that.

Mikey: (eyes turn midnight) hey raphie let's play 21 if we win we get the park and if you win my brother here will beat your ass got it.

Gene: yes sir I'm sorry that I call you that.

Mikey: it's okay.

Raph: to late gene (was about to punch him but mikey gave him a deadly glare then stop his stance, head down) Hai little brother sorry about my anger.

Mikey: (smile at raph) okay raphie.

Raph: okay gene pass check.

Gene: (caught the ball that hit his gut) ack (spit a little blood) that hurt bonehead.

Raph: oh sorry my bad (chuckles darkly) did you just call me bonehead.

Gere: just start the game gene don't fight his brother he's going to kill you if you say it again.

Gene: (throw it back)

Raph dribble the ball, fake a right as gene went right as he went left then run down bouncing the ball the court then slam dunk on the court as the crowd went wild and cheered as raph high three mikey

Raph: (flexed his muscle) yeah let's go bro.

Mikey: (giggles) there turn.

Gere: don't hit his baby brother. (warned gene, pass the ball to him)

Gene: (shrugged his shoulders) don't care brother.

Mikey: (look at Gere, smiling) hey gere can you come over here right quick.~

When gere got over there he was stopped by april and casey who gave him the the evil glare and a punch there fist in the hands

Both: touch him and you get a beating in the lifetime.

Gere: (gulp nervously) i... i wont. (went to mikey) y-you want me mister mikey.

Mikey: (smile happily, chuckles softly) gere is that your brother or cousins.

Gere: he's my twin brother actually, i wished that i wasn't related to him i want to be related to you.

Mikey: ohh, don't say that dude. You love your brother no matter what. And i love how you want to protect me like that. (touch his head)

Gere: (giggle) thank you lord mikey, so can we play basketball.

Mikey: yes we can, check.

Raph: let's go then (caught the ball and gene got the ball)

Gene dirbble the ball and passed it gere but was intercepted by mikey and he throwed to the dash board as raph slam dunked then they were tied twenty and twenty mikey and raph look at eachother then did a three pointer and made a shot and they won and gere get to stay on the basketball court as gene had to watched in the side lines

Gene: i want to stay on the court with mikey.

Gere: to bad! that's what you get for saying that out loud, big brother.

Raph: (smirk) is everybody ready.

Crowd: yeah.

Raph: (look at mikey) let's do it, are you done baby brother.

Mikey: (finished the japanese symbol by everyone feet) yeah raphael I am done and finished with the symbols by everyone feet (stand up, smile) now (Distorted voice) **H****amjin ****Daremoga hajimeru tame ni junbi o shi** **nasai.**

Mikey eyes glowing brightly orange as the japanese symbols are glowing brightly as everybody except raph, casey, and april all awed and look at glow

Children: whoa cool.

Mikey: (chuckles softly) don't stare at the light to long children, you may get blind.

Children: oh sorry, mikey.

Then the ground under them have gave way but the children and raph, casey and april floating on rocks and see mikey have angel wings as he sat down with raph in makeshift thrones with rocks and pillows look like grass

Mikey: explain the rules Casey.

Casey: who ever beat us two in match using any kind of element and win you get to sit with the princes of the court.

Gere: cool I want to sit with mikey.

Bonnie: and raph.

Anne: me to.

Mikey: you have to earn it and fight for it to sit with us.

Raph: hmm a prince and a princesses it will be fun.

April: who ever fell out of the floating rocks lose so don't fall if you get scared.

Gere: fell...

Anne: off...

Children: (look behind them then look at casey and april scared) oh God.


End file.
